


finish line.

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: whatever happened, after over those 20 years, they're the finish line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so very sorry for all the mistakes! i'm still learning.

The rays of the sun pierce through the thin beige curtains, sky is light blue, birds are singing, people are laughing and arguing over Americans’ choice of a new president. Brick starts barking as he sees the birds sitting on the balcony porch – they annoy the shit out of him. Poor dog.

You don’t want to open your eyes but it’s pretty late and you know you have to get up soon. You feel lazy these days, when she’s not around. You don’t really know what to do with yourself. Recording an album, writing new book, even going to the gym seems aimless. You wish she was here, right there in the bathroom. Taking a hot shower, thinking of a night of steamy and loud sex. Memorizing your hands on her body, the way you grabbed her ass, touched her breasts, licked her pussy. If she was there, she would have probably made herself come at the thought of you. You sigh deeply, thinking of her thinking of you in the shower. And you don’t want to get up.

It doesn’t smell like her anymore. Everything seems different after she’s gone. You don’t smell fresh coffee that’s waiting for you to be drank. You don’t smell the flowers she used to buy to make your apartment a little more girly. You don’t smell her shampoo or body lotion that you personally love so damn much. And you don’t smell her – the sweetest scent that you’ve ever experienced in your life. Something so perfect, that belongs just to her. Your favorite thing in the world. God, you miss her so much.

As you get up, make yourself a cup of coffee, you step out on a balcony and you enjoy the view of New York waking up. You smile but it’s bitter because nothing feels good anymore. Things will never be the same since she’s gone. You think of smoking a cigarette but you know she hates it. Although she smoked a lot more than you did, she never liked you smoking. “It looks hot but it’s killing you”, she used to say. So you don’t smoke because you don’t have to look hot anymore. And cigarettes don’t have to kill you – loneliness does.

You think of the days when she was around and the tears start streaming down your face. You’re such a pussy for crying over a girl.

But she’s not just another girl. She’s not just anything. She never was. Although there were times when you didn’t respect her, didn’t look at her the way she wanted you to, didn’t talk to her, you’ve always loved her. And even when you were fucking other women and when you were telling them you love them, you were thinking of her. Of her pale skin, red hair, deep blue eyes and perfect lips. You knew it – you could never stop thinking of her because she’s your whole life. That’s why you’re crying now – because she’s not around.

And you have high hopes that one day she’ll be back. She’ll stand in your door with that beautiful smile. Her eyes will be smiling, too. And they’ll be filled with joy and pure love. And you’ll just take her into your arms and never let her go ever again. Because she’s all yours and you have to do everything that’s possible to keep her by your side.

You think of the ring that’s inside of your jeans pocket. You picked it just for her but you couldn’t find the right words, then the right time to ask her to marry you. Now you regret it. Because maybe, just maybe she would have said yes.

Finally, you make a decision. You grab your phone and call her. She picks up after the forth signal, she was probably trying to make a dinner for her boys. Her voice seems very happy when she says hello.

“I miss you.” You tell her and sighs. You can tell that she’s smiling but the tears come to her eyes. “I miss you like crazy Gillian. I can’t live without you.”

“David…” she tries to interrupt you but you don’t let her.

“Don’t David me. I miss you. Maybe I’m crazy but I fucking miss you and I can’t be without you anymore. I mean, I can but I don’t want to. It’s too damn hard, you know? I can’t stand you leaving me again. We have to be together, Gill.” You don’t care that you’re crying like a baby now. She’s all that matters.

“Dave, I love you.” She whispers, like she was scared to admit that. “I love you so much. And I don’t want to live without you, too. But we have to, for some time. Just few more weeks, okay? Will you hold on just few more weeks? I’ll be back and I promise, I won’t leave you this time.” She’s crying now, too and you hate yourself for making her cry.

You nod at her words, you really want to believe her because why would she lie to you? She would never do that. You smile through your tears and you promise yourself that you won’t make her cry again and you won’t break down.

“I think it’s time, Gill.” You say quietly. She knows exactly what you’re talking about – that’s why she waits for you to start talking again. “You and I both know that we’re the finish line. We love each other so much and we don’t want to be with someone else. That’s why I think we should go public.”

“You really think so?” She seems like she doesn’t believe your words. “Are we ready for it?”

“Of course we are.” You say and smile. “We are stronger now, more than ever. I love you and I know that you love me too. This is our moment, Gillian. You and I.”

“Okay.” She whispers and smiles, too.

You talk a little more and you become happy again. Nothing bothers you anymore because you know that she’ll be back. Maybe you have to wait few more weeks but she will be back.

And although you know that you won’t go public and she won’t stay forever now, you both will try. And one day everything will come naturally.

Because you’re the finish line.

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts? feel free to comment! they're very helpful.


End file.
